Burt, Carole and their Sixteen Children
by Not The Only Male Klainer
Summary: Burt never gets a moment of peace and quiet in his own home, but he wouldn't have it any other way. A collection of stories from Burt and Carole's POV, about the chaos that is their home, and the group they call their family. Not chronological. Barole, Klaine, Hudmels, Finchel, Blam, Bike, Furt, Blinn, Kurtcedes, Hummelberry, Kurtana friendships, and others.
1. Pre-Nationals Party, Part I

It's 4pm when Burt gets home from his Sunday shift at the garage. Stepping through the front door, he stumbles, and nearly takes out the vintage dresser Kurt re-purposed for use as a telephone table.

He gets to his feet again and hazards a glance over his shoulder, trying to glimpse whatever it was that he tripped up on.

"NOAH!" He calls into the living room, batting his cap against the table to straighten it out, before replacing it on his head.

A confused face pops around the doorframe, and Burt gestures towards the shoes in the middle of the hallway.

This time, at least, Puck has the decency to look sheepish and mumble an apology as he moves his sneakers onto the shoerack. With a sharp nod from Burt, he moves back into the living room, as Burt makes his way into the kitchen.

"Hey darling," his wife crosses the kitchen to plant a kiss on his cheek. "I've just put dinner in the oven, and it should be ready in about an hour. Did you have a good day?"

Burt makes the bare minimum of a polite response before moving on, hoping his wife can alleviate his concerns.

"How many are we feeding tonight?" He asks, and Carole turns back to the sink to finish the dishes.

"I haven't counted." she admits, as her hands still in the water. "Noah, Finn, Sam, Blaine and Mike are in the other room, playing some shooting-car-football-baseball-orcs-elves-superhero game on the PlayStation, that's 5."

"Where's Kurt?" Burt prompts as Carole returns to washing her pans.

"He took Mercedes, Tina and Santana out to get dresses for some play they're going to see while they're in Chicago, and I think Santana took Brittany along with them."

As she dries her hands on the towel and lets the water out of the sink, she reaches out to Burt for a hug.

"Sugar, Artie, Quinn, Joe, Rory and Rachel are apparently all coming over tonight, too. I think Finn, Kurt, Sam and Blaine planned a pre-Nationals get together for before they leave on Tuesday. They should be here any minute, actually."

Burt counts quickly on his fingers. "Sixteen?" He nearly shouts, alarming himself and Carole. "No… eighteen including us." He lowers his voice, but the concern is apparent on his brow.

"I know. I've made snack foods for tonight. Kurt tried to protest, but he backed down when I told him that if he wanted to cook a full meal for eighteen people he could do it himself."

Burt sighed deeply as he returned to the living room, ready to watch the guys playing something involving cops and robbers.


	2. Pre-Nationals Party, Part II

Burt's about to recline in his chair when he spots Sam and Blaine sitting on the edge of the couch, chatting amiably.

He smiles inwardly at the fact that Blaine will at least have one good friend when Kurt is gone, but his smile fades as he remembers a promise to Carole from earlier.

Cautiously, he taps on their shoulders, and gestures to the hallway with a half-smile. It takes a few seconds for the pair to follow him, but the come anyway, pulling the living room door shut behind them.

"What's the matter Burt?" Sam asks, while Blaine merely raises an eyebrow.

"I need to talk to both of you, can we go into your room, Sam?" at his nod, Burt leads the way, and claims the deskchair as his seat.

"What's the matter Burt?" Sam repeats, as he hops onto the bed, and shifts over to allow Blaine next to him.

"You're not going to give another sex talk, are you?" Blaine worries as he chews on his bottom lip. With a hearty chuckle, Burt shakes his head, and both Sam and Blaine heave a sigh of relief.

"You've both had one of those, I try to keep them for special occasions." He jokes, before continuing.

"You know that Kurt and Finn are moving out over the summer." he states, matter-of-factly, and receives a nod from both of them as Blaine drops his gaze into his own lap.

Burt sighs before continuing. "I just want you to know that you're always welcome here." He says, forcing down the lump in his throat. "Both of you. Whenever you need us."

Sam nods his head in understanding, but Blaine doesn't respond.

"Blaine?" Sam tilts his head, wrapping an arm around his friend's waist, in an effort of comfort. "I know you don't want to think about it," he murmurs, "but you can come here whenever you want to."

Blaine nods solemnly, trying to force himself not to cry, as he pats Sam's knee.

"I assume you're going home over the summer, Sam?" Burt cuts in, pausing for an affirmation before proceeding. "I don't know what your plans are for next year, but we'd be happy to host you, still."

"I'll have to get back to you on it, but I think I'll probably want to stay here."

"Can we go?" Blaine squeaks out, "I... appreciate it, Mr Hummel-"

"-Burt!" both Sam and Burt chorus, to a laugh from all three of them.

"- I really appreciate it."

Burt shakes his head in amusement before addressing them one last time. "Go on, then, you can go."

As Blaine tails Sam out of the room and they return to their friends, Carole pokes her head around the door.

"How did it go?" She spoke softly, as she put an arm around her husband.

"As well as could be expected." Burt admitted. "Sam really appreciated the offer, and he said he'd let us know. Blaine just really doesn't want Kurt to go."

Carole smiled. "I think he might miss him more than you will, Burt" she teased, and Burt laughed lightly.

"Impossible." he whispered.


End file.
